A Shot at Failure
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: Mike has the whole week to ask Bella for the school's upcoming spring dance, that is, if Edward would allow him to even get close. Written in Mike Newton's POV. Last chapter up for reading!
1. Monday

_Read the author's note below for a few details. :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. You know the glorious woman who does.** (This disclaimer applies to EVERY CHAPTER of this fic. )_

* * *

**_A Shot at Failure_**

The world has utterly gone topsy-turvy. How is it possible that Isabella Swan—the innocently beautiful Isabella Swan—dates the outrageously arrogant, thinks-of-himself-too-much Edward Cullen instead of me? She, literally, is insane. Despite my irresistibly cute baby face and gorgeous pale blond hair, my physical features weren't enough to catch her attention.

Choosing a Cullen over a Newton? Hah! She has made the biggest mistake of her life. And I'd be more than glad to correct her ways.

The awful shriek of the bell tore me from my reverie. Biology's up for my next class and, as lucky as I could get, the girl of my dreams would be there, too. _Finally. Today's my chance!_

I dashed through the busy halls of Forks Highschool, taking no notice of the populated classrooms or familiar faces calling my attention. The plans on my head could never wait for another minute and so, I have to get there. Fast.

Running with as much speed as I could manage, I reached the classroom in fifty-eight seconds flat, panting and gasping for air as I steadied myself on the ground. I grabbed the handy mirror in my bag and took a glance at myself. I look awful; my blond hair a horrible mess and sweat kept dripping on my face. I hastily dabbed an infinitesimal amount of gel on my precious hair and cautiously fixed it into orderly spikes. I wiped every drop of sweat seen on my face and took another quick glance at the mirror.

I was ready. I strutted my way into the classroom confidently, keeping my every step as light as possible. I settled onto my seat and restrained myself from looking at their direction. I succeeded. Never did I chance a glimpse at Bella and that _boy_—as I prefer not to say his name—but I fairly knew how close they were sitting with each other.

_Stay calm and get a grip on yourself, Mike. Just go straight to Bella and ask her to be your partner for the spring dance. She won't say no. She won't say no. She won't say no._ I thought.

Well, how should I ask her? Hmm.

_Bella, will you give me the pleasure of being my date for the spring dance? _No. Too formal.

_Hey, Bella. You're so lucky to be my date for the spring dance! _No. Too cocky.

_Hi. Be my partner at the spring dance? _No. Too straightforward.

_Oh, Bella! We'll be rockin' and slidin' and groovin' on the spring dance next week. Ain't that sweeeeeet? _No. No. No. Heck, I'll make a total fool out of myself there.

I felt infuriated with myself. I can't even form one simple question, for Pete's sake! My level of coherency instantly dropped to zero, all because of a girl that wouldn't even care to pay any attention to me. Great.

I broke the restriction I held for myself and slightly peeked at her direction, only to find _him_ bursting into a roar of laughter. _What the hell is wrong with that guy?_

I decided to ignore his apparent weirdness as I stood up from my seat and walked towards Bella. It took me a handful amount of courage to be near her, to be able to inch closer to this girl even in _his_ presence.

I saw him shot a daggering glare at me, and almost instantly, he pulled Bella's face closer to his and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a slow, tender kiss at first but the urgency that radiated from the two of them never failed to make my blood boil. I found myself stupidly staring at their intimacy and I literally had to hit myself for doing so. I turned my heels and walked back into my seat, annoyed and rejected.

Stupid, lunatic Cullen kept grinning the whole of our Biology class. _I'll have my chance. You'll see!_

* * *

_Yes, I know. This is way too short than my usual stories. But I just had to play with Mike's character once in a while. haha! And yes, I changed the course of events here. Bella's with Edward already even before Mike decided to ask her. Anyway, I haven't really decided if I should continue this and write a few more chapters or leave it alone as it is. Tell me what you think. :)_

_My midterm exams are coming up this week and I probably won't be able to update as much as possible. I'm curently working on a new multichapter fic and hopefully, I'd be able to post the first few chapters after my exams._

_Reviews are lovely. They make me oh-so-happy, and you know it. :)_


	2. Tuesday

As I paced my way towards my last class, the ego-shattering humiliation from my idiotic actions yesterday played back into my mind. The kissing. The stares. The grip on each other's hands. The close proximity. It was too much for me to handle; the sickening love that emanated from the couple. Despite the uneasiness that's building up on my chest, I was too stunned to even look away. Worse, that self-centered nutcase enjoyed every second of my anguish.

I'm absolutely better than _him—_far, far better—in countless ways. Any existential being in this vast universe who thinks otherwise is undoubtedly blind. Apparently, Isabella Swan—the girl of my every fantasy—is.

I knew exactly what she needs: a guy who would bring her back to her senses, like me. After all, a knight saves her princess right? And I was destined to play for the role.

_Her knight._ The title suits me well enough.

I hesitantly shove these thoughts aside as I drew closer towards the gym. I'll get back to my daydreams right after class. But right now, I have to ready myself for opportunity had finally decided to join me: a class with Bella—minus Cullen. I'll finally be able to ask her without _his_ interference. _Yes!_ I can't wait to see that priceless expression on his face once I get to date _his girl_ for the spring dance.

And I know just the perfect way to ask her. 'No' will never be one of her options.

My thoughts were disrupted again as something—or someone, perhaps—caught my eye: a couple was standing near the gym's door, intimately close as the guy held the girl on his arms.

Surprisingly, curiosity got the better part of me. I inched closer to them, taking every few muted steps so as to remain unnoticed. It was only then that I caught a full view of the couple's features. The girl was utterly beautiful with her ivory skin and brown locks. I could only see a side of her face, but it was enough for my admiration. She was held close by a tall, well-built guy, his reddish-brown hair arranged into an incredulous mess.

Ah. They seemed well for each other. Just like how a Newton is undeniably right for a Swan. It won't be too long before Bella realizes how much she wants me more than that Cullen. And I would anxiously wait for my utmost victory.

The guy glanced at my direction, and almost simultaneously, my fantasies started to crumble into pieces. I was frozen in place. Edward _lunatic_ Cullen pierced me with the intensity of his glare as he firmly held my dream girl in his arms.

He then shifted his gaze as Bella called his attention. I watched her as he placed a light kiss on her luscious lips, as she wound her arms tighter to his neck.

Oh, please. Not _this_ again.

Without even thinking, I stormed towards their direction, pounding my feet on the ground as loud as possible. The couple was too much preoccupied with their _business_, for none of them had seemed to even notice me. I moved past them, stopping just a few inches near the gym's door.

_Speak Mike! Just blurt out something that would catch their attention!_

"Hey, Bella! You know how Coach Clapp gives punishments to students who come late in gym class. I suggest you'd better get moving now if you want to be spared," I said, raising my tone a bit higher than usual.

I was waiting for Bella to say goodbye to Cullen when I heard my least favorite voice in the world—_his_.

"Newton, in case your mind can't handle such simple brain processes like reading the exact time, I'll have you know we still have 10 more minutes before class starts."

Of course, my unthought-of statement dragged me, yet, again into the brim of degradation. And to prevent my further embarrassment, I headed towards the other side of the gym without uttering another syllable.

The minutes approached in a blink of an eye as I sat idly on the bench. Coach Clapp appeared at the gym's rear entrance, both of his hands stuffed with sheets of paper, visual aids, and a couple of sports magazines. The person I saw behind him confused and shocked me at the same time; Cullen was also holding the same things. _Why the hell is he here? _Can it be…? No. That isn't possible, is it? No, no, no.

And then it hit me.

"…_I'll have you know we still have 10 more minutes before class starts."_

Coach Clapp ordered us to settle ourselves on the bench as he stood in front of our whole class. Bella sat on the first row while I, on the fourth row. I felt slightly contented in my seat, for in here, I could gaze at her beauty as much as I want to and she wouldn't even notice. I just had to take care of one problem though: him.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Mr. Edward Cullen. He will be joining our class today until this school year ends."

Yes. This _glorious _news is exactly what I needed to wreck my day.

The teacher gestured the empty seat next to Bella—just great—and, of course, Cullen giddily took it. Seeing them together brought awful images on my head.

Cullen interlacing his fingers with hers. _I should've been him._

Cullen kissing her softly on the lips. _I should've been him._

Cullen locking gazes with her chocolate orbs. _I should've been him._

Cullen holding her close. _I should've been him._

"Mr. Newton, did you hear what I just said?" Coach Clapp asked.

Of course not. I was too caught up in my own dimension to even listen to his babbling. "I'm sorry, sir. But can you just repeat your question?"

"Again Mr. Newton, what is the equivalent of love?"

Love? How the hell did love ended in this subject, anyway? But I'm fairly sure this _is _gym class. Maybe I was hallucinating things.

I couldn't rack my brain for an answer and so, I slipped out the first thing that came into my mind. "Uhh… hate?"

My response got the whole class bursting into hysterics. _Brilliant answer, Mike. Just brilliant._

"Zero is the equivalent of love, Mr. Newton. Or do you not remember we're taking up tennis today? You seemed too occupied with much more important matters than our lesson. I suggest you see me after class, then."

My cruel fate decided to play the last straw.

Could it get any worse?

* * *

  
_Since people had already added this on their alerts list, I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. I was supposed to post the first chapter of my other multi-chapter story today, but I guess I'll put it on hold until I finish this one. :)_

_It was unforgivable for me to let you guys wait this long for the 2nd chapter. Midterm exams have just started this morning and I luckily found time to write this despite the pile of school stuff I had to attend to. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy reading this. Tell me what you think. Also, this is quite longer than the first. :)_

_Come on, people! Bombard me with your reviews. LOL. :) I'll be waiting._


	3. Wednesday

Yesterday was, undoubtedly, the worst day of my highschool life. The last fiber of dignity and pride in my body was thoroughly ripped away from me, sending me into a pit of mortification.

If humiliating oneself was a high-paying job, I swear I'd make millions out of it. Or billions, even. Yes, I literally disgraced myself enough for that kind of amount.

It really is frustrating how arrogant Cullen managed to catch Bella's attention while my vain efforts of showing off were being put to waste. And to think how my physical, attractive features were being unnoticed is a lot more excruciating. Really, was I losing my touch?

Just then, Eric, who seated just behind me, tapped me on the shoulder and passed me a small note. It was folded in two. I deliberately opened it, hoping it was from the girl of my dreams.

The fervent hope streaming off of me shattered into pieces as I discovered where the note came from.

_Hey, Mike. I was just wondering if you already have a date for the spring dance next week? If you haven't got one yet, you know I could always cancel my date for you._

–_Jessica_

Oh, well. At least I wasn't _really_ losing it.

The note horrified me. Not with Jessica asking me to be her date for the spring dance. No, I'm totally fine with that. But with all the numerous times she dumped me and took me back, somehow, I've already had enough.

Besides, there is only one girl I've been dreaming to be my date for the spring dance—Isabella Swan. And I would do everything I can to make her realize how _perfect _a couple we could be.

I abruptly brought myself back into reality as Mr. Gomez called my attention. He was blabbering something about a certain philosopher's point of view regarding politics, and I wasn't even a wee bit interested with his discussion.

"Mr. Newton, can you share to us a little of your knowledge about Plato's philosophy on politics?"

_Huh. Who the hell is Plato again?_

Of course, I didn't dare voice out my curiosity. I haven't gotten over the pang of humiliation my half-witted answer had caused me yesterday, you know.

I shook my head slightly, motioning that I didn't have any answer to his question.

"Pay attention then, Mr. Newton."

And with that, he left me alone, unharmed and my growing ego still intact.

_At last! I, the magnificently flawless Mike Newton, finally escaped the wrath of dire embarrassment. Things are really starting to go my way!_

A peal of laughter accidentally slipped through my lips, causing the whole class to turn their heads on my direction. Mr. Gomez, with an incredulous expression carved on his face, glared at me and asked, "Is there something funny, Mr. Newton?"

"N-nothing sir." I could feel my cheeks darkened with a tint of deep red. _Smart move, Mike. Really, how smart could you still get?_

Okay. So I guess I wasn't really done with the whole I-will-totally-make-a-fool-out-of-myself-in front-of-everyone thing. But the knots and tangles of my twisted fate would soon straighten out, and everything would fall into their right places—specifically, Bella choosing me over that lunatic. I could not wait for that glorious turn of events to happen.

I roamed my eyes around the populated classroom, searching for anything that could divert my concentration from Mr. Gomez's ridiculous monologue.

I shifted my gaze on the small note that I still held in my hands. Hmm. I could use the same way to convey my invitation to Bella. And now's the perfect time to ask her without _his _interruption.

But, how to ask her? Truly, a simple question isn't enough for my motive. It should be much more… convincing. Much more captivating than just being straightforward. Like a poem.

A poem! Now you're _really _being smart, Mike.

I started doodling on a piece of paper, pouring out every line that came into my mind. I didn't know I possess a talent for writing such things and so, composing this poem is nothing too big for my newly-found skill.

I was too wrapped up in my own, little world to even notice Mr. Gomez standing in front of me. He abruptly snatched the piece of paper on my desk and read it with his appraising eyes.

_Oh, God. What shall I do? What shall I do now?!_

His next statement caught me totally off guard. "Mr. Newton, I see this little work of yours kept you too busy that you wouldn't even bother listen to our discussion. Would you mind reading it in front of the class, then? Loud. And. Clear."

I'm dead. Completely through. My days of prestige and glory here in Forks Highschool would soon be over after today.

"Read this," he raised the sheet of paper with his hand for the whole class to see, "or I'll put you in detention. What will it be, Mr. Newton?"

I couldn't decide. Will I choose to lay my dignity on the line or just spend my precious hours in detention? The former looks easier while the latter seemed much more… harmless.

"Choose, Mr. Newton," Mr. Gomez urged.

I couldn't feel my legs even a bit. I stood awkwardly from my seat, my hands clutching the edge of my desk for support. I slowly made my way towards the center of the room, facing the entire class with the most grisly expression etched on my features.

I shot an apologetic glance towards Bella and gulped a massive amount of air to calm my nerves. _Here goes nothing._

Oh, Isabella Swan,

Your eyes are like my sun

Your body a perfect frame

You're so hot! That I couldn't blame.

One thing that I would tell

Is that Newton suits you well

Let me take you to the dance

And I'll give you this one shot chance.

Every student inside this populated classroom broke into a fit of laughter. I felt like melting into a puddle of mud to save myself from all this humiliation. Too late.

Have I just mentioned yesterday was the worst day of my highschool life? Well, scratch that. Today tops that list.

* * *

_I know, I know. It took me quite a few days to post this up. But you know, same old things. Exams won't be finished until tomorrow, my computer and its utter slowness, pile of school works and projects, and I wasn't feeling really well these past few days. So, yeah. You understand. I hope. :)_

_Anyway, people had put this story on their alerts and favorites list, but aren't giving me any reviews. -pout- That makes me sad, you know. Your reviews mean a lot to me and they always give me that 'push' to do better. **So, please do review.**_

_I only got quite a few reviews last chapter. Come on, people! I know you can do better! LOL. Bombard me with those reviews, I wouldn't mind. :)_


	4. Thursday

My elegant piece of poetry spread through the school like a wild, raging fire and _everyone_ was impossibly insane not to appreciate it. Really, I could not see even an infinitesimal error in my written poem. Their opinions mirrored their inferiorly unimaginative minds, no doubt. And it's a pity how students here in Forks Highschool can't even distinguish a true literary work from a trash and crappy one. _Ah. Poor, ignorant teenagers._

But despite their outrageous reactions and commentaries, nothing would devastate me more than being avoided by the girl of my sweetest dreams—Bella. It is truly heartbreaking how she kept ignoring me after that silly _incident_ in Mr. Gomez's class yesterday.

Right at the very peak of my deep thinking, Bella, as beautiful as she always was, paced her way through the heavily populated corridor. I followed her with my eyes, ogling at the beauty she was endowed with. Everything about her is utter perfection: her long, brown hair gathered into a neat ponytail, her mesmerizing chocolate browns, her soft, curvaceous frame, her long but slender legs…

_Oh, God._ Every fantasy was just as good as the other.

Instantaneously, a hand wrapped around her dainty waist, pulling her closer. Wait. A hand?

_Oh. _Right. She belongs to someone. An annoyingly, overconfident someone, may I add. If he never showed up, I would actually forget that he even existed. But now that Cullen never leaves her side, he infuriates me more than ever.

Hmm. Maybe Bella, really, was moved by my poetic nature and wants to be with me now. But that lunatic only hinders her from running towards my welcoming arms. _Aha! That's it! _I know that this glorious day would come. The day that she would correct her ill-fated ways.

If that's the case, then I have to get her alone in some secret place that only the both of us would know. It'll be easier for her if she would confess her fervent love in such an intimate moment with me. I would gladly reciprocate her feelings and we will live happily ever after. Like a fairytale brought to reality.

A hard smack at my shoulder tore me from my thoughts. "Hey, future Romeo!" Tyler greeted.

"Huh?"

"Oh, c'mon man! How can he be the future Romeo when he wrote a poem that just totally su—" before Eric could even finish his statement, Tyler interjected.

"Rocks. Yes. A poem that just totally rocks! Dude, you are gifted with such _awfully _great talent!"

So, _some _had appreciated my written verse. That's good news. And even better, two of my buddies have a knack for criticizing such exemplary literary works. Wow. Good fortune seemed to accompany me today. That's a good sign.

"Thanks, man!" I retorted, a smirk plastering on my face.

"So, what you been up to? Got a date for next week's dance?" Eric asked.

"Well, uhh… not yet. But I'm certain I'll get one today."

"Ohhh. So who's the unlucky girl?" Tyler goaded.

"You know, just someone named Isabella Swan." Oddly, my blatant response sent them into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You're….kidding…right?" Eric had managed to pronounce in between laughs.

"You know how Edward sticks with Bella. Those two are like glued to each other or something. You won't stand a chance, man."

Well, I'd admit that is _partially _true. But discouragements are not what I needed right now. One—or two—definitely won't stop me from my plans. I just want them to help me out on this.

"Well, you see. I have this plan perfectly etched on my head. And I just need the both of you to cooperate with me."

"Woah. If that involves one of the Cullens, consider me out."

Ugh. What a chicken. And a loser.

I shifted my gaze in Tyler's direction. "Consider _us _out. I don't want to deal with any of them."

Okay, so make that _two_ chickens, which also equates as _two _losers.

Well. If I couldn't make the both of them to cooperate, I'm fairly sure money would. "Tell you what. If Bella would agree to be my date for the spring dance, I'll give each one of you fifty bucks."

Tyler and Eric weighed their options regarding my proposition. It took them a minute before they finally made up their minds. "If it's Bella we're talking about, it won't be a pretty easy job. So, we won't settle for only fifty bucks."

"How much do you want, then?" Not too high. Not too high. Please.

"Hundred bucks. For each one of us," Eric countered.

Darn. These two would entirely drain out my allowance.I huffed; exasperated with the amount of money they opted.

_But you badly need their help, Mike. Two hundred bucks is nothing if you could have the chance to go out with your perfect girl. Say yes!_

"Okay. It's a deal." An impish grin slowly crept on their features as I hesitantly voiced out my decision.

"Good. So, what's the plan?"

"Your job's pretty simple, actually," I lowered my voice so no one else but the three of us could hear. "You just have to distract Cullen until I'm finished with my business with Bella. Do anything so that he won't get past the both of you. Understood?"

"Yes, boss!" Tyler and Eric chorused as they gestured a salute.

"The plan would be put into action after lunch."

As they scooted off, I giddily prepared for my most awaited victory. I hurriedly ran to the canteen and saved myself a seat. I grabbed a pen and doodled on a piece of paper.

_Meet me at the Biology room. It's urgent._

_- your future date for the dance_

This note would be enough. I hope.

* * *

**After lunch.**

I made my way through the crowded hall, helplessly searching the location of the school's lockers. As I finally found my way out, I looked for her locker number—no. 143.

135. 136. 137. 138. 139. 140. 14—.

I abruptly stopped. I was too busy rummaging through the green painted lockers that I didn't even notice someone in front of me. My eyes widened in horror as I realized who the person was—Cullen. He was leaning steadily on Bella's locker, a wicked grin carved on his face.

"Going somewhere, Newton?"

Where the hell is Tyler and Eric?! They should be doing their job to guard this lunatic! How would I be able to slip this note, then? Ugh. What to do? What to do! I never anticipated this happening! My plans are totally ruined. Wrecked.

As if on cue, I heard light footsteps directing towards us. I turned my back on Cullen to check if someone was approaching, if someone would help me to escape the position I am in.

My hopes of fleeing away were all but thrown outside the window as I found Eric and Tyler behind me, along with _Emmett _and _Jasper Cullen._

A 3-on-3. Now we're dead.

At least I would still get to keep my two hundred bucks. Oh, _lucky._

_

* * *

_

Yay! It's the 4th chapter, people. :) My exams are already over, and I could possibly update much more often now. Another yay! Okay. So on with the chapter. I decided to include Tyler and Eric here, and a teensy bit for Emmett and Jasper. I was kind of thinking that you're probably bored just reading the same stuff with the same characters, so yeah.

Just for added stuff. I already have the 6th and 7th chapters planned on my head but I can't seem to have any idea for the next chapter. If YOU have one for the 5th, let me know okay? :)

**Reviews are sweet. And lovely. And they make me happy. So review!**


	5. Friday

_Read below for a few stuff, mkay? :)_

* * *

Three more days.

I only have three more freaking days to ask her to the spring dance; three more chances to be her date for the biggest event of the school. How had I managed to let those four days slip without even making any progress, I would never know. I _wouldn't _want to know.

My head conspiringly remembered every solitary second of my confrontation with the adopted brothers and the disgusting brotherly love that radiated from the three of them. The _seemingly perfect _plot in my head was horrendously ruined before I could even put them into action. Ugh. I should have known not to trust Tyler and Eric. They caused me trouble faster than I could make them on my own.

Tyler, Eric, and I were _lucky_ enough not to get beaten up by that too-muscularly-built-for-his-own-sake Emmett Cullen. How did he get so bulky and…beastly huge at this age, anyway? Surely, we don't differ that much in years. _That guy must be on steroids. _Hmm. Not a bad assumption.

I impatiently peered at my watch to drag me away from my thoughts. There are a lot of things worthy enough to think about and yet, here I am, clogging my head with thoughts of Emmett and his impossibly well-crafted muscles. I should really get a life; which is roughly translated as "I should really get _Bella_."

Wow. I have it bad for that girl. _Too_ bad.

I stood up from my seat, seeing as we still have 10 more minutes left before classes start, and marched my way towards the door. I decided to take a visit to the boys' bathroom, which is only a two-minute walk from where I stand.

I ambled along the usually crowded corridors of this school. Everyone was in their respective classes and a stream of deafening silence filled the entire place. It was only two minutes later—like I predicted—when I stood a few inches away from the boys' bathroom. From the outside, I could hear two, or probably three, males too engrossed in their conversation. I was about to step in when I heard _his _voice. And from my faintest memory, the other two voices belonged to his brothers. I decided to run back into the room to avoid _further_ things that could happen, but stopped from doing so when I heard someone, who seemed like Emmett, mention my name.

"I couldn't wipe the grin on my face when I saw Newton's expression yesterday. It was priceless! Totally precious! Invaluable!" he commented as a booming laughter escaped from his lips.

"I know! It was indulgently satisfying to see his features contorted in that awful sort of way," another one retorted.

It wasn't _his _voice that I heard. Probably, Jasper's?

"Are you seriously contented with that boy's reactions? Do you not want to see more of his…misery?" _he_ asked. And I was pretty certain it was him—Edward Cullen. The lunatic. The nutcase. The protagonist of my fairy tale story.

Without even peeking, I could hear the sly smile forming on his lips. _I swear I could kill him!_

"Of course I do, dear brother. A slow torture entertains us the most, after all," Jasper said.

_A slow torture? What, exactly, are they planning to do to me?!?_

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know how!" I could literally picture Emmett Cullen bouncing up and down like a giddy child on Christmas Eve. "When classes are dismissed, let's wait for Newton by the parking lot. And from there, we beat him up! In front of every student in Forks Highschool! Woo! THAT WOULD BE A FREAKING GREAT PLAN! RIGHT? RIGHT?" he exclaimed, his tone apparently overwhelmed with excitement.

I wanted to hear more of their wicked plans but my feet were acting upon themselves, turning me away from my arranged deathbed.

As I could finally feel them steadied beneath the ground, I started to run. I sprinted as fast as my feet could handle. I could've even won the Olympics marathon with my speed, for Pete's sake! And yes, I was outrageously—and unbelievably—_that _fast.

I reached the classroom in more than just enough time, still having 5 minutes before class starts. I took my seat and hastily fixed myself. I do not want to look worse more than I already was.

I sat idly on my chair, thinking about other possible ways on how to get home without putting my already shattered dignity on the line. I couldn't possibly go home by foot. No. Mike Newton _won't _walk. Maybe I could call mom and ask her to pick me up, instead. But if she questions about my car, what should I tell her? That I was too _sissy_ to get it by the parking lot because some steroid-loving boy, with his egotistical brothers, would kick my ass? Absolutely not.

I shook these thoughts away as Mr. Nievera entered the classroom. He was grinning like a madman, and I wouldn't even bother to figure out why. "Today, as we submerge ourselves to the glory of different historical wars around the globe, I would like to introduce one student who volunteered himself to share us a little of his knowledge about this particular topic."

_Oh! So, who's the unlucky student? _I thought.

But as soon as he mentioned the name of the student, I instantly regretted asking it. "Come in, Mr. Jasper Hale."

_Wait. Was it torture time already? _My jaw dropped open as he moved inside the classroom, my eyes bulging out from its sockets. My features changed from one emotion to another: fear, worry, shock, horrified.

He glanced at my direction and gave me a mocking smile. He looked…much more self-centered than the lunatic. I could hardly believe he was only adopted, for he flawlessly resembles Edward's conceited nature. Or maybe Dr. Carlisle just had a knack of choosing egotistical sons. Way to go for him.

"World War I was also known as 'The Great War' and the 'War to End All Wars'. This was a global war fought chiefly in Europe from 1914-1918…" I couldn't bear listening to his little discussion. Ugh. My brain would go into a coma if I take that much information _in_ my head.

Oddly, as each second ticked by, my emotions were erratically shifting from one kind to another, from deep grief that sent me crying hysterically inside the room, to a feeling of exultation that crept upon me, making me all jumpy and hyper in Jasper's presence. And he looked insanely pleased with my uneasiness.

_What the hell is happening?! _

I'm making a total fool out of myself—again. The extreme humiliation in this class has got me wet all over my pants. And then, realization hit me.

Oh. I didn't get the chance to use the bathroom. _Right._

I sighed. School week never ceased to deflate my growing ego. I wonder how_ lucky_ I could get this weekend? It kills me so much to wait.

* * *

_First of all, I would like to thank **Leon McFrenchington** for giving me such wonderful ideas for this chapter. They truly helped. :)_

_As you have read, I gave Emmett and Jasper a bigger part here than in the last chapter. And yes, the ending kind of sucked big time. I just don't know how else to put it. I hope you liked the chapter, though. :)_

_**Don't forget to review, people! They mean so much. :)**_


	6. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey! If you're expecting this to be the sixth chapter, then I'm sorry to disappoint you that this _isn't. _But if you're one of the many who liked, alerted, and favorite-d this story, you could do me a favor by reading my note.

It has been four days since I last updated this story and I know that it's taking me too long to put up the next chapter. I'm actually renting a computer right now since my PC broke down on me last night and it would take quite a week or two to get it back in shape. I'm also afraid that I won't have my story files back once it's fixed, and just the mere thought of losing them breaks my heart.

Anyway, my readers need not to worry for I still plan on continuing this fic. The last two chapters would be for Emmett and Edward _individually, _which means we'll have some Emmett fun on the sixth and Edward will own the last. :)

I aim to write a longer chapter for the next and I'm already halfway through writing it despite my workload this finals. Bear in mind though that I can't put so much time to write it. Some of my grades in other subjects dropped two or so points last midterms so I really have to stop slacking now and work my ass off to catch up everything I had missed. Okay, you don't _necessarily _need to know that. Just saying. LOL. :)

Because I love my readers and constant reviewers so much, I'd leave you a piece of the 6th chapter. I haven't edited this yet so it might not come out exactly as I put up the whole chapter soon.

* * *

"Weekends never ceased to bore the crap out of me.

I absolutely loathe Saturdays, or Sundays even. They just don't do anything good on my part. I mean, what else could there be on a weekend that's worth rejoicing for? You'll be stuck inside the house, giving yourself a major headache by thinking of any productive thing that you can do. And worst, you usually end up with practically _nothing. _Believe it or not, that sucks more than you'll ever know. Most kids refer the weekend as their instant escape, their personal heaven after five school days of hell. But people see things in their own perspectives, and mine just completely contradicts theirs.

These two school-free days never really meant all fun and parties for a Newton kid. I would either be at home, following countless orders from my mother, or I look after our store—Newton Outfitters—for one _whole _day. Now, you may think that staying at home is a lot worse than the latter, but wait 'til you hear our customers' demands and I bet my whole life on it, you'll be thinking the other way around."

There! I know it's not much, but I hope this was just enough to make you anxious for this story's next chapter. :)

* * *

P.S. I'll grab this chance to plug my other multichapter fic. LOL.

Since this would end pretty soon, I've decided to release another story a few days ago. It's entirely a different thing for me since it's my first to write an AH story. I _really _need a lot of readers, as well as reviews and criticisms, on this one so I would know how to improve its plot. Make me happy by checking it out, okay? It's entitled **I'm his, He's mine**, a human Edward and Bella story. :)


	7. Saturday

_Author's note: So yes, I'm finally back and my computer's in good shape again! God, I missed this site like hell. LOL. I was supposed to post this chapter a few days ago, but some technical glitch won't allow me. -pout-_

_I am so sorry for my unusual lateness; you know how my computer betrayingly died on me. Anyhoo, if you have read my last chapter's note, you'll be surprised that the beginning of this chapter is a **lot **different than the first one that I wrote. I'm sorry if **anyone **actually liked that small clip but I hope you won't be disappointed with some of the modifications I did for this chapter. And by the way, this a longer chapter; just like I promised the last time._

_Because of my reviewers' reactions to a certain part, I suggest you keep reading until the end to really understand this chapter. Enjoy reading lovelies, and don't forget to tell me what you think. :) _

_**Please take the time to read my notes below. I have some really important announcements to tell you and I just couldn't bear to make this any longer than it already is. I'm prattling too much, am I not? Sorry. Now, on with the story! :)**_

* * *

It was the evening of the spring dance and everything was utterly perfect.

The bluish-dark horizon was brightened by dinky specks of light as they elegantly scattered themselves over the fluttering clouds. Forks Highschool greeted each and everyone of its students with a welcome banner, scrawled messily in big, bold, black letters, that says: "Dance 'til you drop: Forks High's spring dance." (Don't get me wrong, the phrase was nowhere near _catchy _or even remotely _appealing._) And it was actually intended to be a _huge _one. Not that average kind of huge you have in mind, though. I'm talking about you-have-to-be-ridiculously-blind-not-to-notice-it kind of _huge _here. Anyway, unlike in any other places, school dances in Forks are usually held in a rather capacious setting, like gym, and as of this moment, it was overwhelmingly ornamented more than the event required it to be. Twisted garlands of pastel-colored crepe paper hanged in all possible corners, wheeling and twirling in the rhythm of the cold, gentle breeze. Pools of vibrant colors illuminated the dance floor as the loud, blaring music from the colossal speakers sent everyone in high spirits. I shot a quick glance at my friends: Eric, with Jessica as his date, and Tyler, who, _surprisingly_, came to the dance with Lauren. Clearly, _I _was the odd man out among us three.

Okay. So everything was _almost _perfect; except for the horrible fact that I, Mike Newton, is _dateless. _Alone. Solitary. Lonely. Or whatever you want to call this hopeless situation.

As the depressing thoughts swirled around in my head, the fast, upbeat music shifted into a much slower tempo and, as if on cue, several students started leaving the vast dance floor, one by one, pair by pair, group by group. Only a few dared to withstand the head-in-the-clouds moment. And what's a _hopeless romantic _like me supposed to do in here? Surely, I can't just grab some random girl and force her to dance with me, can I? No, that's just inappropriate and…unsuitable for me. I turned my heels away from the nearly-deserted dance floor and steered towards the direction of our table. One, two, three steps...but before I could take my fourth, someone called my name from behind. Someone I have been looking for all throughout the night: Isabella Swan.

"Mike?" Just her sweet voice calling my name sent absolute bliss to my beating heart.

I shifted my stance to face her and my jaw dropped open as soon as I did. She looked breathtaking in her blue cocktail dress. It flowed just above her knees and hugged her slim body perfectly, making her features more striking than ever. The unadorned patterns of the dress complemented her personality, her simplicity; as though it was created just for her. _Only _her. I could barely take my eyes off of this girl. I reminded myself to keep my cool, to watch my words around Bella. You wouldn't want to sound like a whiny, helplessly in love boy in front of the girl of your dreams, would you? I tried to be nonchalant as I retorted, "Hi, Bella. Where's, uh, Cullen?"

_Please say he's not here. Please say he's not here. Please say he's not here. _

"He's…not here, actually."

_Oh, yeah! Score!_

"Well, that's…new." I struggled to keep a straight face, to prevent the plastered grin from being more evident than it already was. "You came here alone?"

I saw her slightly nod for response. "I…was hoping to see you here." Her lovely cheeks were tainted with the most beautiful shade of scarlet I've ever seen as she confessed her true intentions. Exultation flooded through my every vein as I heard those seven words from her. And frankly, it made my night a very special one. Of course, those do not exactly parallel the three words I had always dreamt of hearing from Bella. But still.

This will be one heck of a pleasant evening. A _very _pleasant one.

As the other couples swayed to the beat of the current song, I took one step closer towards her and hesitatingly asked, "Would you like to dance?" I was afraid she'd say no to my request, but all the fear of rejection and humiliation melted away as she lifted her gaze and smiled. _That is certainly a yes._

Gently, I held her close to me, my hands firmly planted on her waist as we rocked back and forth in tune with the music's slow pace. It felt so good to finally be this intimate with her, to feel her delicate body against mine, to have her hands wrapped securely around my neck. She seemed to treasure this moment as much as I do, and I was fairly _sure_ of it. As the song drew closer to an end, I decided to risk and push my luck to the limit; I leaned closer to her, puckering my luscious lips to convey my message. Bella, shockingly, mirrored my every move as she shut her eyes closed and leaned forward, her lips now only mere inches away from mine. Then—

_Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!_

I peeked one eye open and groggily reached up, snatching the awful thing on my bedside table to shut its buzzing sound. "Stupid alarm clock," I muttered. Why alarm clocks have been invented, it is way beyond my thinking capacity to know. I mean, they just bother you in the morning, don't they? Just like how mine usually does. How can you even make a living by selling…_those?_

I closed my eyes again, hoping to get even a minute or so to repose, but as the truth sneakily dawned on me, getting back to sleep seemed harder than usual. The horrendous fact that everything was nothing but a _dream _crushed the euphoric feeling building up on my chest, transforming me to become the desperate, lovesick boy that I was—and still am.

Since the gods granted me a dose of sleep deprivation, I resigned into forcing myself to take, yet, another chance in dreamland. A second shot at devastation wouldn't help me either, so I settled to finally wake up, to drag myself back into the confinements of reality. I grabbed the clock in one hand and stared at it in chagrin. This little piece of junk messed up my treasured fantasies, ruined the best, most climatic moment of my dreams. I haven't yet reached the part where Bella and I kissed, for heaven's sake! I counted every torturous second that ticked by before our lips could meet, and those precious seconds were utterly wasted by some metal rubbish and its pitchy noise. Great.

"MICHAEL NEWTON! IF YOU WON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF LOCKED UP INSIDE YOUR ROOM FOR WEEKS!"

I flinched as my name came out harshly from my mother's lips. I hastily got out of bed and placed my alarm clock on the bedside table; I promised to deal with the bloody thing later. But right now, some important matters, like getting my mom's _parental talk_—it's more like a pointless lecture, if you ask me— for breakfast, are waiting to kick my sorry little ass off. And I need to have them remedied before they could all get wildly out of proportion.

I scurried down the stairs and found my mom preparing breakfast at the table. I took a seat on my usual chair and waited for the dreadful speech that will surely clog my ears for an hour or so. And then, she finally spoke, her daggering glares piercing through the insides of my body, "Do you know what time it is, young man?"

Come to think of it, I was so busy blaming an inanimate object for ruining my glorious dream that I haven't really checked the time on my clock Hmm. It could not have been past 10:00 A.M. since I don't usually get up that _late, _yet 8:00 A.M. seemed more impossible for that is way too _early _to spend my weekend. At times like this, the best way is to go for the one in-between. "Uh, 9'o clock?" That is definitely the _safest _answer, if I say so myself.

"Add four hours to that and you would know."

What?! It's already 1:00 P.M? No! That can't be. That's just…unimaginable. I couldn't have overslept that much, could I? I mean, did I actually spend _those_ incredibly long hours in bed? Wow. So, I really was _way_ too carried away with my dream. Glad to know.

"You have slept longer than the usual, honey. Is there something keeping you busy these days?" she asked, and I suddenly heard the hint of concern in her tone.

_Oh, you know mom, just the same old things. Consuming my hours thinking on how I could ask Bella to be my date for the spring dance, wasting every minute of my day just by imagining her, writing stupid poetries and coming up with useless strategies, humiliating myself just enough to already gain a title in the Guinness Book of World Records. Yes, the usual plain and boring stuff._ _Nothing to worry about. _I could have voiced out the exact thoughts to answer my mother's question, only if I had found the guts to. Instead of giving her a further look into my mind, I slightly shrugged and said, "School, school, and more school."

She raised her eyebrow, as if questioning me and my obvious falsity. My mother knew me well. She gave me The Stare as if to say, "_You and I both know that you're not telling even the slightest truth, mister." _Of course, I know I didn't really convince her with my answer, but it was enough to let her drop the subject—for now.

I sighed in relief as she changed the topic of our discussion. "Alright. Anyway, I have to run some errands this afternoon so I need you to keep an eye on the store while I'm gone, okay?"

I nodded, not because I _genuinely_ want to look after the place, but because I basically couldn't refuse her orders. You know, I would rather kill this dreary Saturday by being locked inside the boundaries of our house than having to kill _myself_ by entertaining our customers' demands. I actually remembered this one incident when an old woman came rushing to our store, only to order some extra large-sized bear costume and also a couple of its small-sized ones. But because we don't have one,—and we _never _had one, mind you,—I had to break the tragic news to the old lady. She left the place empty-handed, her features contorted into a mask of disappointment. But that's not where the story ends, folks. She kept coming back a couple of days later, insisting that we once had sold that silly attire such as her request. Really, does this store look like a place for all your _party _needs? And I don't look like a mascot either, do I?

After finishing my breakfast,—or should I call it lunch?—I headed straight into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I only settled for my blue jeans and a light tan shirt for today, knowing that I do _not_ have to dress to impress like other people do. A Newton never needs any fancy clothing just to be noticed. It's all in the charisma, really.

I went out of the house, feeling as confident as usual, and steered towards Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I was ready for quite a few hours of boredom, which is why I brought my cell phone along with me. Who knows when I'll need it, right? Might as well be ready for anything. It didn't take me long before I arrived at the store. I pushed the front door open and stopped to check and see if everything was fine inside. I stood behind the counter and waited for the day to drag on painstakingly slow.

What made this day even worse were those people who knew nothing else but to annoy the hell out of me; especially on a Saturday afternoon.

Exhibit A is this infuriating old woman that I was talking to you about earlier. She drops by at the store, demands her head off for something that you wouldn't _normally _find in a place that sells hiking supplies and equipments, and then stalks off like a little child being neglected. Seriously, this has become much more like a routine already. I wouldn't be surprised to see her the next day and the next after that.

Exhibit B is someone I never really anticipated to see this afternoon. Emmett Cullen.

I was calming my nerves after that insane confrontation with the old lady and her ridiculous orders when someone big and bulky stepped inside the store. I didn't even have the slightest urge to look up, thinking that it was just another regular customer, or better yet, another regular _buyer. _But when he called my name, when he startled me with the deepness of his voice, I had to check if it was who I thought it really was. "Hey, Newton."

I found myself blinking several times, attempting to convince myself that Emmett Cullen is not here, standing right in front of me. But a man has to keep his ego intact, especially when you're facing the very epitome of what you could never be, even in your faintest dreams: tall, muscularly-built (not that I don't have muscles myself, but still), and is dating the second hottest girl in school. (The first is Bella, if you haven't figured it out yet) So, I tried to respond as nonchalantly as possible. "Need anything?"

"Yes, actually. You know how my family _adores _hiking, don't you?"

Of course, I do. The Cullens are those you can consider as _regular buyers, _what with their family being out every bright and sunny day, hiking their way up the mountains, hills, and summits. I outstretched my arm, gesturing among the many aisles of equipments and facilities for their strenuous hobby. He proceeded in examining every aisle, hoping to find something useful and practical at the same time. But why be practical when you have these loads of money to waste, right?

After minutes of following his every move with my eyes, I decided to stop. He wouldn't dare break anything here. After all, _this _Cullen doesn't look like a five-year old who needs to be looked after, does he? And I don't look like a guardian or a good, old granny either.

I tried to distract myself by getting my cell phone out from my back pocket and reading every new message from the past hour. My heart abruptly thumped at a faster rate when something _alarming _dawned on me: If today's a weekend, how am I supposed to ask Bella for the spring dance? I couldn't just leave this place with this _beastly huge _person around. I stared at my phone for a while and got the most brilliant idea ever: I'll send her a message. Sure, it's really an improper way to ask a girl, but at least I did try to make an effort. I'm pretty sure she'll understand my action.

I was about to type in the message when a booming voice made me jump in fright. "HOLY BAKED MACARONI! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAVE THESE AWESOME HIKING BOOTS ON SALE!"

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity as he giddily jumped in joy. No one screams at the top of their lungs merely because of hiking boots on sale. Their family never has to put up with prices on sale, anyway. They could afford even the most expensive gold-plated boots and still wouldn't mind.

"HEAVENLY MUFFINS WITH RAISINS ON TOP! YOU ALSO HAVE THE FINEST CLOTHING GEARS AROUND!"

Crap. Do I really have to put up with this guy?

"BETCHA BY GOLLY WOW! THIS DURABLE RUCKSACK IS PERFECT FOR OUR HIKING ACTIVITIES! REALLY, IT'S A FORTUNE YOU SELL THESE THINGS!"

I feel like my eardrums are throbbing with his raucous voice echoing inside the four corners of this place. And as if the old lady and Cullen aren't enough to ruin my day, Exhibit C steps in through the door, all-ready to be another pain in the ass.

While Emmett continued shrieking and bawling over the simplest stuff, a beautiful lady, about in her mid-20's, walked inside the store. She looked effortlessly captivating in her white tank top and plaid mini skirt; I couldn't shift my gaze anywhere else. She wandered through racks and racks of hiking equipments. I wonder what she's looking for. This girl badly needs assistance and she's really lucky that _I'm _here to help.

Before I could even take a step, beastly Cullen disturbed me with his vociferous tone. "HOLY FISH PASTE! WHAT A FANTASTIC PAIR OF FURRY BOOTS! I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO OWN THIS!"

Man, the way he humiliates himself is a lot worse than I could ever imagine. My thoughts were ripped away from me as I saw—from the corner of my eye—the lady pacing her way towards Emmett Cullen, probably to scold him for being so loud. I grinned evilly, waiting for the lunatic's brother to get what he deserves. But my hopes were shattered into pieces as she did the least thing I expected her to do.

"Um, hey there. Do you know a lot about hiking boots?" she asked, her stance only a few inches away from Cullen.

She was asking for Emmett Cullen's help, and not _mine_! Can you believe it? Emmett Cullen! I mean, he doesn't even look very knowledgeable about these things. I could give her better assistance if she chose to approach me rather than him.

"Well, I guess I am." I heard him respond as he widens his grin and puffs his chest out. Like being scholarly about hiking boots makes you a genius. _Please._

"Oh, that's good to know! I can't seem to find anyone else I could ask information from."

So, that makes me an _inanimate object. _Ouch.

"You see, these boots are so comfortable that you wouldn't even feel the slightest pain when you wear them during hiking. Also, the price really justifies the materials used in this pair. And the best part is: THEY'RE ON SALE!!" His voice reached an octave higher as he exclaimed.

"How much does this pair costs?"

Emmett shrugs. "I dunno. Try asking that guy over there," he said while pointing his finger at me.

I tried to smile as genuinely as possible, hoping it would make me look like a very approachable guy. Oddly enough, my smile seemed to take its negative effect on her.

"Oh…" She trailed off. "That's okay. I _suddenly_ remembered having the exact pair at home. Anyway, I have to go now. Thank you for being so helpful." In an instant, she went out through the door without even looking at me. Wait. _What did I do wrong? _All I even did was gawk at her. Is that something bad? Ugh. Girls are so hard to figure out.

Aggravatingly, I glanced at my watch as it registered 4:00 P.M. Oh, God. The store closes at 7:00 P.M.

I still have three more hours to endure.

Three more hours with _Emmett Cullen._

Three more deadly hours.

Mike Newton, remind yourself to never take your shift again after today, alright?

* * *

_Mike and I were kinda on the same page since he totally loathes the weekend in this chapter. Because I, basically, do not have a weekend myself. I still go to school every Saturday and Sunday because I have classes on those days. Bummer, right? Very. I'm sidetracking you. LOL. Going back, I had found a way to irritate the crap out of Mike without sacrificing Emmett's...good side, or so to speak. He just totally killed Newton with his hyperness. LOL. _

_Terrible news: I don't think I'll be continuing my other multichapter fic, **I'm his, He's mine. **Sadly, I haven't really gotten the hang of writing these human stories. Sure, I still have ideas for a couple more chapters but writing this fic was like walking into a very dark room, and helplessly finding my way out. I hope I don't sound whiny or anything, but I just don't want you guys to expect a lot from me and then devastating you with how the story would go in the end. I would probably put that story down and do some major changes then put it back again once I have it polished and corrected. You could still check it out if you like to, though. **And I'd be more than happy if you will. :)**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER: **Okay, so Edward will finally have the chance to show Mike his kind of torture and I already have a few ideas in mind for the last chapter. But I'm still hoping that **you **could give me an idea of your own. I **know **that you've been thinking about the day that our bronze-haired vampire finally gets his payback from Newton, and this is the best time to put those imaginations/ideas into words. Tell me how you want the 7th chapter to be and I'll do my best to meet your expectations. Send those pm's, alright? :)_

_Anyhoo, **reviews are always lovely. So review! :)**_

* * *


	8. Sunday

**A/N: I know, I know. It took me so long to post the last chapter. But, here it is! LOL. I won't be rambling too much here because the big, fat author's note is really below. Please take the time to read it. :)**

**Enjoy the last chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Today was nerve-wracking, knee-trembling, and I could not help but to fidget terribly in my place. I paced back and forth in an attempt to pacify myself, but it didn't work. I turned the radio on its maximum volume, so much so that the booming music probably disabled my sense of hearing, but it didn't work as well. I finally resorted to writing my English essay which is due tomorrow, hoping this could _somehow_ distract me from my growing anxiety, but only ended up yanking the crumpled paper in the trash bin. Out of all the days I could be extremely nervous, the gods preferred to put me on tenterhooks at this very moment.

It was my last chance to date Bella for the spring dance. My last opportunity. My last _straw._ I had spent the whole school week trying, looming her into coming with me, but all those vain efforts were all but thrown away. I practically did almost everything to ask her—from notes to poems to even sheer embarrassment. Would she even mind me _begging_ for her acceptance? Because I certainly wouldn't.

Honestly, I believe I did a pretty good job channeling my message through my actions the entire week and it absolutely made no sense when she thought otherwise. But maybe, just maybe, I have to really look back just to make sure.

Monday, to start off, was incredibly _awful_. I could only remember how my blood boiled underneath my skin as their intense kiss came into view. Worse, I could barely take my eyes off of their sickening moment. I had to inwardly kick myself for even doing so. Not a really good way to jumpstart the week, you could say.

Tuesday was _nowhere_ near better. Cullen successfully ruined my day by taking the same gym class with me and Bella, giving me lesser chance to have her alone. I guess the boy never heard of the famous cliché "Three is a crowd". Coach Clapp even assigned him the seat next to Bella, the seat most appropriate for no one other than _me. _It's not like the seat was _accidentally_ empty when he came around. Please. Coincidence, really, is such a traitorous thing.

Wednesday turned out to be the most _horrendous_ day of my school hell week. If listening to Mr. Gomez's Philosophy crap and being the laughing stock of the whole class weren't bad enough, then I don't know what is. Really, my whole day would've gone great if he never intruded, never disturbed me while my newly-found skill works wonders. I knew I should've chosen detention instead. Stupid choice. Stupid, stupid, stupid. If it's any consolation on my part, I, at least, had the chance to show Bella my poetic nature. Ah! To think I actually possess such talent is very…enlightening.

_Fiasco_ and _disappointment _defined my Thursday. After three gruesome days of trying and miserably failing, I decided it was time to seek help from my two friends—Tyler and Eric—regarding this situation. I thought everything will work out fine, that I could finally grab the chance to have her all by myself, but of course, like all the other times in history, I thought wrong. Conspiring with them happened to be the very worst decision I've made thus far. And I'm not going to allow such disaster to occur again, not after the messy trouble they left me with.

There are absolutely _no words_ to describe my Friday. Everything was too surreal, almost implausible. Being in Jasper's presence trapped me into a whirlwind of emotions—one that I thought could never happen. My chest would've probably exploded right there and then from too much sentiments flooding through my body. And the most awful part? Peeing in my pants like I'm some one-year old child who does not have enough control for such human activities. Fantastic.

Saturday offered me nothing but a _triple headache. _My shift at the store gave me the unfortunate chance of meeting three different people who expertly had their ways of making my day miserable. Heck, the old lady was unbearable enough. Add in Emmett Cullen plus the woman who seriously thinks I'm too ignorant for her own shopping needs and you'll end up with another disastrous equation.

Six freaking days and not even once did I attempt to approach her and ask. I've let too many opportunities pass by and now that I'm left with only a day before the spring dance, I'm dropping the 'nice-guy' attitude to play rough. Bella Swan had the mistake of choosing Edward Cullen over me.

I got up from the bed and snatched my DVD of the movie _Romeo + Juliet_ located by my bedside table. We were asked to write an essay after watching this film by Baz Luhrmann. And as much as I hated anything with Leonardo DiCaprio in it, I have no choice but to comply with the requirement of the homework. On the other hand, the movie could serve its purpose on my favor. I already planned on having Bella and I watch this together, us comfortably sitting on the couch. The perfect moment to ask her to be my date for the spring dance will eventually arise and she'll be too caught up with her emotions to refuse. It's a brilliant plan, I know. And nothing, absolutely nothing, could ever go wrong; I trust my manly instincts to do the job.

Before I could put my plans into action, she'd have to allow me first to come over at her house. A real gentleman never barges inside a girl's house without her consent. Besides, I've grown too familiar with my place so a change of setting would do well. I grabbed my phone and instantly typed the message.

_Hey! I still have that DVD of Romeo + Juliet.  
__And I was thinking if you want to watch it with me?  
__I could drop by at your house, if you want me to._

_- Mike_

I reread the message for the fifth time, checking if it was decent enough for her to say yes. Satisfied, I pressed SEND and plopped on my bed to wait for her response.

I shifted uncomfortably as each second ticked by. Half a minute had already passed and I was worried that the message didn't get to her. Or that her phone was out of battery. Or someone deleted my message even before she could read it. Endless possibilities rummaged through my head, each one shattering my building hope. I jumped in surprise as a beeping sound invaded my thoughts. I glanced down at my cell phone and smiled as it registered Bella's name. Her response totally thrilled me.

_Okay. You can come over at my house after lunch._

_- Bella_

I had to blink my eyes several times to be sure this isn't another one of my dreams. Is this really happening? Is she really allowing me to be alone with her? I could be the happiest man alive if I get through this day without _anyone's _interference. I took a glimpse at the wall clock and was disappointed to see that it was only 10'o clock in the morning. I could not wait for another two hours; the anxiety is killing me.

- - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

As I lay beside my angel in her bed, I could not help but adore the sleeping form I gently cradle in my arms. I could see her chest rising and falling in tune with her placid breathing, could hear her heart thumping in a melodic tempo. Her scent never fails to bring my inner desire upfront. Her innocently beautiful face captivates me more than anything else. She was beyond breathtaking and I felt extremely lucky to hold her this close.

I do not live in oblivion to not realize how many guys would kill to take my place. In fact, I am more than aware of the _competition_. With my mind-reading ability, I had to endure every single day hearing their vile thoughts about my Bella, to restrict myself from lunging at them every minute of their perverted fantasies. It was a tough thing to control my actions but I had mustered enough patience to do so.

I was pulled out from my reverie as a beeping sound interrupted my thoughts. I was about to stand up from the bed to search where the sound was coming from when Bella draped her arm over my stomach, holding me prisoner on my place. I could still hear her even breathing so I was quite sure she hasn't woken up yet. She held on tighter as I moved an inch away from the bed. It seemed like she didn't want me to leave her side for even a minute; I chuckled inwardly at the thought. Typical Bella. She still manages to surprise me even when she's asleep. I caressed her cheek, careful not to wake her up, and kissed her forehead. She instantly relaxed at the contact, letting me get off the bed for awhile. I promptly walked towards her study desk and found her cell phone creating that beeping noise. I hesitated for a bit; I know it's immoral to invade someone's privacy but I couldn't help myself when Newton's name showed up. I felt my hands moving by themselves as I picked up her phone and opened the new message.

_Hey! I still have that DVD of Romeo + Juliet.  
__And I was thinking if you want to watch it with me?  
__I could drop by at your house, if you want me to._

_- Mike_

I felt both irritated and amused at Newton's persistence. He never grew tired of doing ridiculous things to catch Bella's attention, even if it means utter humiliation on his part. And frankly, I don't think I've met any human boy as determined as him in my entire existence. So, I'll give him credit for that.

_On the other hand_, Newton's mind was the worst producer of disturbing thoughts among all the other students in Forks Highschool. His imagination has gone too far off that I had to deal with constant headaches to tune him out while he's around. And it's even more infuriating to hear his unsettling fantasies about my love. I really have to stop this. Once and for all. Since Emmett and Jasper already had their _fun,_ it would only be fair if I had mine, right? I glanced at the clock, pleased that it was only 10'o clock. Two hours would be enough to plan out my actions.

_Okay. You can come over at my house after lunch._

_- Bella_

I typed in the message and pressed SEND. I could guess Bella won't be a bit pleased with what I had done but I'm sure she will after today.

I immediately placed her cell phone back at the study desk as I heard her stir in her sleep; it was my only indication that she's about to wake up. In a split second, her heart pulsed faster and her breaths abruptly changed in pattern. Her eyes fluttered open and her chocolate brown orbs instantly melted my stone-hard heart. "Goodmorning, beautiful."

Bella smiled at my greeting and patted the open space beside her, asking me to join her in the bed. I willingly fulfilled her request; I simply couldn't deny her anything. I was at her side before she could even blink, her scent lingering on my nose due to our close proximity. I held her close in my arms as she laid her head on my chest. I felt absolute bliss as I felt her shiver under my touch.

"How was your sleep?" I asked.

"It was good." She tilted her head to look at me and smiled. "Yours?"

My lips twitched into a smile as she questioned about my 'sleep'. I decided to play along as I answered, "Never better."

She abruptly freed herself from my embrace and stood up from the bed. She cautiously steered towards the door, all ready to step out, but as she was about to move, she turned around and asked, "Give me a human minute?"

I chuckled then nodded for a response. She took off towards the bathroom and I was left all alone in her room. This gave me enough time to form definite plans for Newton's arrival later. I plan on making this day a _very _memorable one for him. Something that would help clear his head of all the thoughts and fantasies he had, and _still _has, of Bella. I just can't wait to see the most priceless expression on his face.

~*~*~

I shot a quick glance at my watch and smiled as it registered 12:45 in the afternoon. It won't be long until Newton arrives and I already have the perfect plan etched in my head. His appearance would further put those plans into action. Bella was so engrossed reading _Wuthering Heights _for the third time this week and I didn't want to bother her by breaking the news; she'll find out for herself soon. I took advantage of the remaining time and decided to act on my plans. The sooner, the better.

I took off my shirt, revealing my chiseled chest in front of my love. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's eyes widen in response to my abrupt action. "Edward! What are you doing?"

"Just…trust me on this one, okay?"

A glint of confusion shadowed her chocolate brown eyes and I had to resist the urge to reveal everything I had in mind for today. I was about to answer her unspoken question when someone knocked on the front door. I could practically hear his thoughts from Bella's room.

_Man up, Mike! You can do this! After all, Bella already allowed you to be alone with her. Everything will be a piece of cake._

Alone with her? I rolled my eyes at the thought. I won't let that happen even if he's the last human boy breathing on the face of the Earth. Another knock came on the door and Bella stood reluctantly to get it. I could feel the agitation running through my body as she descended the stairs. I couldn't help but grin as the scenarios in my head played over and over again; I expected _all_ of them to happen this afternoon.

"Mike?" I heard her say as she opened the door, curiosity coloring her tone.

"Hey Bells!" he eagerly responded. _She's looks even hotter during the weekends! I'm glad I really came._

It's show time.

I got up from my seat and scurried down the stairs to _surprise _Newton. "Who's there, love?"

Bella swiveled around as she heard my voice, her eyes widening—for the second time this afternoon—after taking in my shirtless form. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she pondered about my weird behavior today. I didn't have to wait long to see the realization accumulating in her brown orbs. She then shifted her gaze to me then to Newton and back. She was so beautiful, so enchanting when she finally understood my motives. I never wanted to take my eyes off of her.

I felt like no one's around but the two of us until Newton's thoughts reminded me of his presence.

_Holy crap! So, the rumors were all true! He really has the body to die for! What a god! Now that I've seen his abs in real life, I swear I'd visit the gym everyday._

This wasn't the response I wanted to pull from this boy. I had to wait for a day until it finally dawned on him.

_Wait. What was he doing in Bella's room? And shirtless? No, no, no. It can't be. I mean, they can't be doing 'that', right? That's immoral!_

I scoffed. He's thinking like he already had a fair knowledge of what's moral and immoral. I continued to walk downstairs to welcome him myself. I managed to put a smile on my face to not let Newton spoil my plans; the show has only started.

"Newton, I'm surprised to see you here."

He smiled. _You can say that again, Cullen! I'm not even thrilled to see your face._

Don't worry. I share the same sentiment.

It was an awkward silence between the three of us as we sat in Bella's living room. I was thankful though when he decided to speak up; for once, he did something right. "I brought the DVD of the movie, by the way."

Bella shifted to face Newton, perplexity gracing all over her features. "DVD?"

Mike mirrored the same expression she beheld. _She's acting like she's totally clueless of what's happening! I really have to knock some sense into her._

"Yes, love. The DVD… remember?" I asked, my eyes begging her to just play along.

"Oh…" She stopped, understanding the pleading in my eyes. "Yes. The DVD. I remember now." She gave me a piercing glare before taking the DVD case from Newton's hands. She headed towards the DVD player and immediately popped the DVD inside. As the movie finally played, I patted the open seat beside me and she willingly granted my request. I held her hand with mine, squeezing it lightly every now and then. Bella would gaze at me from time to time and I would return them with a chaste kiss on her lips. Of course, Mike was too observant to notice every single action.

_Ewww! What are they doing?! As far as I know, this isn't one of those drive-in movies where you can pay and make-out any time you want to._

I ignored the obvious jealousy in his thoughts; I am far too busy to even care. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, filling myself with her tantalizing scent. I trailed open kisses along her shoulder blade, up her neck until I finally reached her lips.

_God, this is sickening! When will the making-out ever end?!_

I reached her ear and murmured ever so softly, imitating Romeo's words upon his conversation with Juliet, "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

She turned to look at me and gave me a sweet peck on the cheek. "I've always knew you'd make a perfect Romeo."

"And you make a perfect Juliet yourself." She giggled at my response and I can't help but join in her amusement.

_What is there to be happy about? This is a tragic story, for Pete's sake! This couple's truly out of their mind. Bella could be all lovey-dovey with Cullen for all I care. I'm out of here!_

At the corner of my eye, I saw him stood up and walked towards the front door, not even letting us know that he was leaving. He forcefully opened it and directly marched outside, his steps getting louder as he moved. "Hey, Newton!" I exclaimed.

I felt like it's necessary to leave him my parting words. Assured that I got his attention, I added, "I'm sure Jessica wouldn't mind your company tomorrow."

With that, he banged the door shut, a small crack on the front door leaving its mark.

* * *

**It kind of came out fluffy instead of funny. Oh, well.**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who alerted, favorite-d, and took the time to read this fic. I never thought people would actually like my version of torturing Mike Newton! LOL. But seriously people, your reviews meant a lot to me and I'm utterly happy that some of you enjoyed reading this stuff. :]**

**Secondly, I hope you could add me on your author alerts list. I'm currently patching up a new story for every one of you to read. I'm still in the process of finalizing its plot though. To when I could actually post it is still undefined. But it will come out in due time. ****And when I do put it up, I want you guys to be the first to know. So, please do.**

**Third, I know I've delayed this chapter for far too long. But I have an excuse! I had the thrill of putting up my AH story and when people actually liked it and asked me to continue, I couldn't deny them anything. LOL. But, yeah. You know how AH stories are kind of rough for me. And to have such readers and reviewers commenting my every chapter is beyond fulfillment. :] By the way, I hope this chapter's worth your wait. Go check out my AH story if you haven't yet! And please do leave a review. I really do need a lot of readers and reviewers in that story. So, pretty please?**

**Thank you for reading all 7 chapters! If you took the time to read, or put this on your alerts and favorites list, then please leave a review. You know how much your opinions matter. **

**i'mxaxreader**


End file.
